Battle Pyros
"Mhfy cmph gmm mph mphl!" ("They can go to hell!") -A Battle Pyro's war cry. Battle Pyros Battle Pyros are an extremely aggressive species in the Ignus family tree. They will most likely charge at anything of anyone to get a kill. They are extremely cunning, often teaming with friendly Engineers for health, ammo, and especially their main form of attack/defense, the sentry gun. If they see a friendly Scout, Demo, Sniper, or Spy, they will sometimes call them over when Engineers, Soldiers, Heavies, and Medics aren't around. When traveling in packs, or Tribes as they put it, they usually have a group of 5-10 Battle Pyros, and one Cheiftain. The larger factions usually have either a Concheror Soldier or a Buff Banner Soldier to blow their Conch/Horn to lead them into battle, either giving them a speed buff or mini-crits. They often wear helmets to protect their heads from incoming fire. Most of them have Pyragon-like faces, but instead of them having colorful markings, they paint their faces themselves. Most of the Battle Pyros have darker paint, but sometimes they paint their faces brighter colors. They are very clever, often leading their enemies into well-crafted traps. Battle Pyros wield a Dragon-like Flamethrower, the typical Shotgun, and a seemingly weak, but powerful due to their tactics, Ax. Younglings When a youngling Battle Pyro has hatched, the faction it belongs to stays at their home until the youngling reaches 3 days old. Youngling Battle Pyros mature very quickly, hence them not having to be protected at 3 days of age. The youngling Battle Pyros haven't quite developed their white faces, or haven't gained a helmet yet, so they are mainly left back at a Battle Pyro Camp, mainly in dark places. The younglings are left to train, until they are ready to go out and fight with the Warrior Battle Pyros. When a Battle Pyro is old enough (10 years of age), they have fully developed their white faces, have them painted, they are given their helmets, saluted, then sent out to battle. Elders Elder Battle Pyros are the older, strife-worn Battle Pyros that have lived long enough to tell their tale. They mainly stay back at their homes, caring to the younglings, collecting food, and helping around. But due to the war-like nature of the Battle Pyro, few Elders live, fewer still are able to help out and fewer still have all four limbs left. There is not much to be said about these elderly Battle Pyros, but when they die, the funerals held for them have been said to be magnificent. The Legend - Blitzkrieg the Battle Pyro Blitzkrieg is a legend told all around Battle Pyro campgrounds. He is said to have a fully-painted face, a very special war helmet, and appears to have wings. His story is that he is a mistake, he was meant to be a clone of a Pyragon and a Battle Pyro's DNA to create the perfect creature, but he was made instead. Having him being in such hostile nature, he mercilessly killed all of the Medics, and anything in his way. No one has lived to tell the tale, but one man, Arzo, witnessed it all. Or made up a bunch of phooey, but the Battle Pyros don't believe that. Legend has it that every night in Teufort, you can hear the battle cries of Blitzkrieg, waiting to attack on any unfortunate soul. Required Items Youngling - Any hat including achievement hats, any misc, Degreaser or Stock Flamethrower, any Secondary, and Axtinguisher. Adult - Bone Dome or Centurion, Pyromancer's Mask (Any paint and styled Original), Steel Six-Pack (Optional) El Muchacho (Optional), Backburner, any Secondary, and Axtinguisher. Elder - Pyromancer's Mask (Any paint styled Stylish Paint) and any hat, any miscs, any Primary, any Secondary, and Axtinguisher. Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Aggressive Category:Widespread Species